Maybe You Don't Need to Wish
by SimpleBTRomance
Summary: Just as his eyes started to droop, he saw a light streak across the sky, and made good on his wish, not realizing the light was an airplane. Sequel thingy to my Airplane music drabble. T cuz...yea teenagers...and, ugh, I need a better title...


**Alright, a lot of y'all wanted a sequel type thing to my Airplane music drabble. So, here it is! I know its probably ain't very good, but it has a happy ending! (I did it during Algebra when I was suppose to take notes)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR...No matter how awesome it would be...**

_

* * *

Tears fell from brown eyes as the owner of them laid on a hill looking at the stars in the fall night sky. Night. That word tore at his heart, because it wasn't that long ago, a couple hours, that someone with that as a name broke him deeply. Tore his heart out and rubbed salt in the wound it left._

_-Flashback-_

_ Logan rubbed his hands nervously on his pants as he crept into the room he shared with his best friend, Kendall. He walked over to his bed and collapse on it, sighing sadly._

_"Something wrong, Logie?" a voice called from the other bed in the room. He froze, breath caught in his throat along with his voice. "Logie?" the voice said again. He quickly found his voice again._

_"I'm fine Kendall," he said quietly, "Except that I'm in love with my best friend who's straight and has a girlfriend." he mumbled under his breathe, thinking the other boy wouldn't hear him. Boy was he wrong._

_"What?" Kendall yelled, staring at his friend in disbelief. Logan took a deep breathe calming his nerves. Here he goes..._

_"I'm in love with you Kendall..." he says quietly, staring at the carpeted floor. _

_"Get out..." he heard whispered by the younger boy. "W-w-what?" he said scared. "Get out!" his friend yelled._

_Logan went into autopilot. He threw on the first shirt and pair of jeans he grabbed, slipped on his vans, and walked out of the room, out of the apartment._

_He didn't even stop when he heard his other friends call his name. He didn't stop until he was at the park where they had that snow fight to cure Hollywood fever. There he stopped, dropped to his knees, and cried._

_-Flashback End-_

_Even two hours later he was crying, thinking of how stupid he was to think his feelings would be returned. How he wished he could go back in time to before he said it. Just as his eyes started to droop, he saw a light streak across the sky, and made good on his wish, not realizing the light was an airplane_.

* * *

The next morning, chocolate brown, bloodshot eyes opened to the cloudless blue sky. Groaning, Logan sat up on the hill that he had fell asleep on. Stretching his arms over his head, yawning, he looked around. '_What am I doing here?'_ he thought before the events of the night before cam flooding back. _'Oh'_ he thought sadly, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

"I will not cry, I will not cry, I will NOT cry.." he mumbled to himself, standing. He pulled out his cell phone and was surprised to see it was around 10 o'clock in the morning. _'Oh, man. Mama Knight is going to be worried sick!'_ he thought with sigh, _'I should probably call her'_ he thinks flipping open his cell, only to find he had 4 new voice mails and 10 new text messages. Shaking his head, with a fond smile, when he saw all the voice mails were from second mom, Mrs. Knight. Quietly promising to call her in a few minutes, he went on to look though his texts.

_'Let's see...2 from James, 2 from Carlos, and...4 from Kendall?' _the genius thought, his hands shaking slightly.

He skipped over the ones from James and Carlos, which basically said 'Where the hell are you?,' and headed straight for the ones from Kendall.

_'I'm sorry, Logie, come back...'_

_'Please, please, please come back...we can work this out..'_

_'Logan Alexander Mitchell, if you don't come back R.I.G.H.T. Now I swear I'll fecking kill you!'_

_'Please come back...please...I love you Logie...'_

He stood in shock at the last one. _'He loves me...' _he thought, hope building in his chest. He smiled, as he started running back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

He slowly opened the door, and was surprised to see both Carlos and James sitting on the couch, when they would usually be down at the pool. "Carlos, James..." he said quietly, and tried not laugh when they both jumped 5 feet in the air. "Logan!" was the last thing he heard, before he was on the floor under 300 pounds of boy band. "Guys...can't...breathe.." he gasped out, causing the two to get off him, with apologetic smiles.

"Did I hear you say Logan?.." Mrs. Knight said, coming out from the hallway to her and Katie's room. She stopped short when she saw Logan, before she pulled him into a motherly hug. "Oh my god, Logan! You're alright! I was so worried!" she said, hugging the brunette to her, "Never make me worry like that again! Do you hear me mister!" she said with a soft, but stern voice only a mother can pull off. "Yes ma'am..." the ex-Texan said softly, with a sheepish half smile.

"Logie..." a quiet voice said from behind Mama Knight, before the familiar tall blonde came around her, looking like a kicked puppy. "Kenny..." Logan said softly, tears welling up in his eyes, again. "I'm sorry..." the blonde said, pulling the shorter boy to him in a hug, "So sorry...I-I-I thought it was a joke...I t-thought you figured out m-m-my feelingssss and was making fun of m-m-me" the blonde stuttered, crying into the brunette's short hair, keeping a tight grip on the shorter boy. "I j-j-just hope you could f-f-forgive me..."

Logan looked up at the blonde's green eyes, which was showing sorrow, guilt, and...love. Kendall was telling the truth! That realization made the older boy smile. "I love you, too."_ 'I forgive you'_ he said, causing the biggest grin he'd ever seen come from the blonde, before he was pulled into a kiss. The kiss was chaste, slow and sweet, filled with love and passion. A kiss some people spend a life time searching for.

"Um, guys..." a voice said from behind them, causing the two to break the kiss and look back. Still standing by the couch was James, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight, all of whom wasn't looking shocked, but kind of smug-ish. Blushing, Kendall and Logan, separated, but still held hands. "Yeah?..." they said in unison. "I'm glad y'all are finally together and all...but can you keep the PDA on the DL" James said, while Carlos nodded. "Yeah, it took you two long enough to figure it out...I mean c'mon! Guitar Dude figured it out during our first week here! Guitar Dude!" Carlos yelled, exasperated causing everyone to laugh at the Hispanic ball of energy.

Later that night found Logan and Kendall in Kendall's bed, snuggling in their sleep. A smile on both of their faces.


End file.
